Awakening
by StraightCurves
Summary: [Gameverse, Yellow] Ever since I was separated from the pack, my life has gone downhill. Getting captured and being assigned to a naive, teenage boy wasn't exactly on the top of my to-do list. What do they call me? What do I answer to? That, my friends, is Pika, "starting" Pokemon of "Red." A retelling of Pokemon Yellow Version from Pikachu's Point of View.
1. The Beginning

**[Gameverse, Yellow] Ever since I was separated from the pack, my life has gone downhill. Getting captured and being assigned to a naive, teenage boy wasn't exactly on the top of my to-do list. What do they call me? What do I answer to? That, my friends is, Pika, "starting" Pokemon of "Red."**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning: _In which two pairs of partners meets each other and two trainer's first pokemon battle takes place._

* * *

Life had gone downhill after the separation.

My pack was my family, my home, and my comfort, but after sleeping in a couple of hours, surely enough, I was alone in the tree.

After foraging for food and successfully finding three oran berries and a chesto berries, I had my breakfast and set out to find the pack.

They weren't anywhere to be found.

I searched in the area - what was it called again? Oh yes. Route One. I remember one of the older members of the pack, who was a Raichu, lived under a trainer at one point. He learned the names of different places and knew how to read the human language.

As if that was an accomplishment. I would never sink as low as to be stuck with a trainer. Especially a thirteen-year-old trainer who was stepping out for the first time. It was all fun and games battling the Rattata and Pidgey that surrounded the frontier towns, but a Beedrill in Viridian Forest or a Fearow on Route 22 would soon show the trainer and its pokemon their place - usually death, if not brutalizing punishment.

I remember this place. I had visited it when I was just a little pup of a mouse. It was called Pallet Town, or something of the sort.

Then I remembered - human civilization. Those idiotic humans had to sustain on electricity. I could go get a quick snack, free of didn't even use it for anything useful: just water or light in their home without having to fetch it.

Humans truly were ignorant.

I checked the gate between the Route and the town. Good, no trainers. Pikachu these days, as the older Raichu told me, were very uncommon. Apparently, we only lived in Viridian Forest and this abandoned deli out east, called the Power Plant. Apparently, humans had abandoned it and all the copper and electrical wires were out in the open, providing an easy snack for electric types.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. It wasn't a young trainer by the sound of it, but it sounded like an old man. That was bad. Old men were too cuddly.

It ordered a small, brown pokemon on all fours, Eevee, as a I remember, to headbutt me.

Psh. Please. I dodged and launched an aerial thundershock by jumping high into the air and using a thundershock downwards. It not only didn't fail to hurt my opponent, but it also propelled me upwards, making me a harder target.

Yep. I'm an expert. No doubt about Eevee, confused from the attack, fell down and launched a hidden power attack. Just my luck. It was ground.

I struggled to get up. That really hurt.

Then it dug into the earth and starting burying around crazy as far as my senses could tell.

I only had the thought of launching a thundershock when the Eevee came up right below me and I saw all black.

* * *

When I came to, I realized one thing.

I was in a pokeball.

I tried to keep calm.

10.

9.

No, I couldn't keep this up. I started launching thundershocks like crazy. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be a pet or a battler. I had a family to go to. I had a better place to be.

I heard voices: "Can I really have this one, Professor?"

Turning around with limited ability, I watch the proceedings from outside the pokeball.

The boy who presumably asked the question's hand was reaching towards another pokeball, when he was knocked aside by another boy.

He had a cocky glint in his eye, one of pride and success.

He took the pokeball that belonged to the other boy and released an Eevee, probably the one that defeated me from earlier.

The boy who had just gotten robbed of a pokeball and pokemon, was wearing a red and white hat, a black t-shirt, dark blue, almost black jeans and and a red jacket. They seemed to be brand new. So he was a newbie.

He was also wearing a frown, and looked like he was struggling not to cry. That sucked. Pick better friends next time bud.

A man also in the room frowned and said, "Green. That pokemon belongs to Red. Return it at once. Or face the consequences."

"No thanks gramps. I think I'll keep this one," this Green kid said with a smirk. I realized that it would be easy to remember him as Green because of his conveniently colored jacket - which indeed was the color green.

The man looked desperate for a moment, then sighed and looked down, and expressed what he was thinking about: Okay.

The other boy who just almost got a pokemon was still struggling to hold back tears. This time, the frown was replaced by an expression of rage.

"It's ok Red. I have another pokemon," and the boy's rage died down. Mental note: He is Red because of his cap and jacket.

He walked over to my pokeball. 'Oh no. Please don't pick me please don't pick me please don't pick me.'

He picked me.

Of course he did. But I wouldn't be going easy on this Red kid, no. I wouldn't sink as low as to be a pet for a human.

The smile on "Red's" face was growing, and the man released me from the capsule.

I was going to thundershock the boy when I remembered what my father from the pack told me: don't injure humans, especially children unless they specifically hurt you.

I came out onto the hard ground. No, not ground. I didn't know what it was. It was white and divided into cleanly cut squares. The never ending pattern somewhat interested me.

"This is a Pikachu," the man said. "He's an electric type. He'll be a good partner." Yeah right. I'll cook that kid alive.

The boy nodded.

"I'll take it."

"Him," the man corrected.

The man picked me up and dropped me in my new trainer's arms.

"Hey Pikachu. I'm Red," he waved as if I was a baby.

I responded with a thunder wave.

"Hey, what the heck?" While the bolt didn't paralyze him, it probably was painful.

I turned my head indignantly. A stupid boy wouldn't get the better of me.

"I wanna go on a journey with pokemon. Would you like to come?"

No. I shook my head to express that thought.

"Well, we'll be able to pound that Eevee that I hear defeated you."

That's what I wanted. I wanted revenge.

"Look, I'll let you go at him, but you have to follow my lead in battle. My lead, okay?"

No way. I wouldn't let a mere human control me. I was above that.

I gave a shake of approval, if only to fool him and give him the illusion of control.

"Good."

"Red, Green, here is my project for you. This is a pokedex," the man said while shining a red box of some sort. I could easily carry it.

"It records data on pokemon you catch and see. It was my dream to complete this, but I'm too old now. I need someone to finish it for me."

"Red" and "Green" okayed it, grabbed the pokedexes and some pokeballs, and walked outside, with Eevee and I in tow.

"I'm gonna crush you when those imbeciles challenge each other to a battle," I said.

She frowned, "Nope. I'm going to crush you, lowly peasant."

Her attitude put me off.

"Okay," I muttered in my best mocking voice.

"We'll see," and the conversation was over.

"Red, I've been waiting to say this all my life, but, I challenge you to a pokemon battle," the green-jacketed boy, Green, said.

"You're on," "Red" countered, and the battle begun.

"Red" had obviously done his research - he also had good taste in battling clothes. He immediately ordered me to launch a thunder wave at Eevee, paralyzing it.

Then I thundershock it. Red didn't even have to give it an order. The Eevee, reeling from the hit, tried to get up, but I hit it with another thundershock, sending it into unconciousness.

I found this amusing, and so did "Red."

"Green," however, was not very amused. He kept yelling about how he picked the wrong pokemon and how it couldn't defeat a yellow rat.

I shocked him.

Oops. Pardon me. I'm so sorry.

I think "Red" wanted to tell me off, but was too busy laughing at my actions.

Now was my chance to slip away.

As I tried to stealthily walk away from the battlefield, I was returned in a red flash of light, then released again.

I looked at my capturer, "Red," with blazing eyes, but he just shrugged and told me the last thing I wanted to hear: I was his now, and if I kept running away, I would stay in the pokeball.

And the fact that the Trainer-Pokemon bond was complete - I was now tied to "Red," like it or not.

That hurt more than the dig from Eevee earlier today.

Red probably couldn't understand me, but I'm pretty sure he got the message.

We walked through Route One, reluctantly on my part.

Halfway through the route, I had some sort of a mental breakdown - I refused to walk any further. I wouldn't even let "Red" carry me - I was above that.

So, after a half-an-hour trying to get me to move and a couple of thundershocks, my "trainer" decided to leave crumbs of small bits of chow. I recognize it - freshly cooked Magikarp, a delicacy if topped with paras and/or parasect. I followed.

Only if it was for the food.

Truth was, I was a rookie and getting food for myself. I usually had my pack and all to help capture food and make a living. Out here in the open, a hungry Sandslash or a Fearow might just make a grab and *poof,* no more Pikachu.

We decided to keep walking down the route. My trainer talked about how Route One was a joke, and was only half a mile, in comparison to some of the other routes.

It didn't seem like a joke. He didn't have short stubby legs. I had to walk twice the distance he did.

We finally pulled up in a city. Vermillion? Virizon? Something of the sort. We walked into the PokeCentre. The walk down Route One was uneventful, just me using thundershock on "Red." He probably wanted some Paralyze Heals or something.

We booked a room, first class, since there weren't many trainers in town, with many nice comforts. There was a small aquarium for water type and ice type Pokemon, a small tree for normal, flying, grass and bug type pokemon, and a rocky dirt corner with a punching bag for rock, ground, steel, and fighting types.

Luckily there was no fire type station. They would probably burn down the centre.

I liked it. I went straight over to the outlet for a real snack - copper wires.

Red sat down on the bed.

An awkward silence.

"Hey, uh, do you want a nickname?" he asked cautiously.

No. I shook my head.

"I'll just call you Pika then. It's not really a nickname, but it's better than calling you Pikachu."

I nodded with hesitation. It was, but I didn't want to get too close to Red

"Well Pika, do you wanna come get a snack with me. I'm starving."

I nodded again. Maybe it would be beneficial.

We walked into this "cafeteria," a place where humans go to eat. Red ended up getting a Ground Milktank taco and these French fries, and some water.

The French fries were decent, but the sauce he topped it with, Kelchup or something, was the real deal.

"Hey Red," a voice came out from behind us.

I turned around to find...Groan? Green? Something like that.

"You want to battle, again? I caught some Pokemon that will crush yours. Have you got any new ones?" Green asked smugly.

"No," muttered Red, with an embarrassed look on his face. "Pika grew a lot though! He's really strong!"

At least Red got one thing right.

"I caught a Pidgey! He rocks!"

I snorted. A Pidgey. Those buffoons were nothing better than target practice.

"Fine then. We battle again," and we went outside and repeated what we had done a little more than fourty five minutes ago.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
**And how's that folks? Please be sure to review, favorite, or follow. They are very welcomed here.**  
**How will the battle with Green turn out? Will Pika score a win for Red? Find out next time.**

**Also, I'm searching for a beta that can help me write better battle scenes and check my work...if you are one or know one and are interested, PM me and maybe we can work out something.**

**Have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night...StraightCurv es (Just call me Curve) is going to bed.**


	2. Viridian City and Viridian Forest

_"Experience is the best teacher of all. And for that, there is no guarentees that one will become an artist. Only the journey matters,"_** - Henry Callahan.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Viridian Forest:** _In which training is done, a new team member joins the cause, and Viridian Forest is navigated._

* * *

I don't like that how Red is a light sleeper.

We went to sleep at nine, and he woke up straight up at six! And the worst part was that he woke me up too.

It sucked. I tried to thundershock him and go back to sleep, but he had packed some rubber gloves and was wearing them. If I launched an electrical attack, he would probably just block it with the gloves.

It also didn't help that we lost to "Green."

He sent out his newly-caught Pidgey first. I used thundershock before Red could command me, and it was out of the fight.

Then his Eevee. It used dig.

And then dig. And then dig. And then dig.

I couldn't hit it. They had been doing some training on Route One and the trainer was finally using some form of strategy instead of "Tackle!"

Red payed out the two hundred dollar losing fine, and we retired to our room.

After waking up and having breakfast - some Grumpig turned into bacon and some Combusken eggs - we sent out to train.

That was easier said than done.

Red wanted me to fry some Pidgey and Rattata, but I wouldn't grow "experience" by battling weak, common Pokemon.

So we set out to find something.

Finally, we pulled across a field, infested with male and female Nidoran. Good. An actual challenge.

We found a male Nidoran isolated from the rest - it would be out of reach from the other Nidoran and the burly Nidorino, as they were busy eying out some of the Nidorina.

Red order a thundershock, and I followed through.

It hit the Nidoran, and it was knocked back. He took a second to get up, and then glared at us.

As quick as lightning, I was hit by a very painful kick. As I struggled to get my face out of the dirt, another kick came out, hitting me on the back of the head.

Ow ow ow. That hurt.

I thundershocked it off of me, and it's purple skin was now almost black from all the crisps of lightning.

We got ready, and then Red shouted: quick attack. I darted from side to side, avoiding deadly poison stings from the Nidoran, then slammed into it, knocking it into unconciousness.

Red threw a dreaded Pokeball, sucking up the Nidoran in a red light. It shook three times, glowed red, and finally stopped shaking.

Red couldn't stop jumping for joy. I thought it was no accomplishment. Even a newbie could capture a Nidoran at its low experience. The more common poison types such as Weedle and Ekans were weak in their first form. They had to evolve and become big to really grow strong, like Nidoking or Arbok.

We ran to the PokeCentre healed out, and Red got ready to release his new friend. Not mine. His.

The Nidoran came out in a poised stance, horn glowing and oozing with poison, ready to hurt whatever had capture it.

Red went through the formalities with Nidoran, and accepted the invitation to the journey, even if it was only because of its humble nature.

I myself, stayed off to the side, but was ready to launch a thundershock at all times. Nidoran's poison was very deadly, and even more so with its evolutions. I remember when one of the pack members died from a Nidorino stabbing. I didn't really know the person, so I didn't really care, but it killed him quickly. That was the unsettling part.

Red dubbed the Nidoran, "Nido." How clever. Yippee. Let's throw a party. He told me that it was because that all his evolutions started with nido, but I just called his naming skills, "terrible." Seriously. Pika and Nido. These were getting more creative by the minute.

That night, Red gave Nido a Magikarp nibble, that I had dubbed mine on the tedious walk through Route One.

This meant war.

In the morning, I came up with a fiendishly clever plan.

I woke "Nido" up with a thunder wave, then went back to sleep.

The startled creature woke up, and found that it couldn't move. I was looking at it out of the corner of my eye, and I do say that it was hilarious to watch.

It couldn't even cry out.

I wanted to laugh, but then something stopped me in my tracks. Its eyes could still move, and they started to move frantically. Then they stopped all of a sudden, and focused on me.

It hadn't seen me open my eyes. But it kept on staring at me.

Fifteen minutes passed.

It didn't even blink. Most likely because it couldn't.

I heard a moan, signaling the awakening of Red.

I got down on the floor and starting shaking him, and pretended I was doing it for the last minute or so.

When he stopped rubbing his eyes, I pointed to Nidoran.

If my plan worked, Red would kick Nidoran out for being so weak.

What I didn't count on was Red actually having a heart, instead of cold desire to become great.

He rushed Nido to the front desk, and I waited for the bomb to drop.

"He's been paralyzed. He was probably hit by a move like thundershock or thunder wave," the nice pink haired lady that was at the counter said.

Red nodded, then looked at me accusingly.

He knew it was me, and he was telling me that he knew too.

Oh no.

He really pushed me in training today. We ran in the battling field in the centre.

Nido had to run ten laps around the field.

I had to run twenty five.

To rub it in more, Red and Nido were having a drink and a limited discussion while a certain Pikachu ran.

It was humiliating.

Very humiliating indeed.

And I hated myself for it. What was I thinking? Did I think I could actually get away with doing this? Was I actually that stupid?

Nido looked pretty smug about my punishment, which was unusual for his species, who were mostly humble, field folk.

I hissed at him. One day, we would spar. And that day I would crush him.

After the intense running on my part, the three of us went looking for wild Pokemon for Nido to get experience on.

He managed to defeat eleven Rattata and nine Pidgey in less than an hour. Red only brought me out when Nido was getting really tired, which was not very often for the determined little bugger.

At the end of the day, he had fifty four knockouts. Red had also managed to teach Nido how to do an aerial double kick, jumping up and using the force of "gravity," to power the kick. Red would have gotten all the Pidgey and Rattata that Nido had knocked out, but he was saving his Pokeballs for something better. He told me that Pokeballs were so expensive these days, that they were five hundred dollars each.

He also said you could sell Pokemon, but it was "against his morals," and in my opinion, something like a Rattata or a Pidgey wasn't worth even fifty dollars on the market.

I had three knockouts. Red was really pushing it. I did learn another move though. Double team. Basically, if I could use Quick Attack fast enough and move in a circle, then the speed I was going at would leave wisps and images of me. It worked very well, but it was tiring, and if something I couldn't break through was placed where I was running, my head would be cracked and I would be in critical condition, if not dead.

That sucked.

I decided from now on to only use the move when it was really called for.

Which wouldn't be very soon by the rate at which we were going.

That Green kid was probably already in the next town. He probably had even more Pokemon. By this time, he probably had a Pidgeotto and maybe another Pokemon. If he was very lucky, he would come across a water, fire, or thunder stone from a dead carcass and evolve his Eevee.

They were hard to find though. Especially thunder stones. They sucked. I didn't want to become a Raichu. I wanted to stay a Pikachu. I liked this body, and nothing could change that.

Besides, if I evolved early, I would lose potential and might not be able to learn new moves for the rest of my life.

After the long day of training, Nido, Red, and I retired back to the PokeCentre for a nice old rest. Tomorrow, we would push for "Pewter City."

* * *

We woke up. Had breakfast. Same routine.

I talked to Nido. He was actually a pretty good guy once you got to know him.

I told him that I was sorry for thunder waving him, even if Red was the one who convinced me to apologize, and he accepted it.

I thundershocked Red just for that awkward moment between us.

Red went to go buy some potions, berries, vitamins, antidotes, and awakenings. We were going through Viridian Forest, a place where some of the vilest bug and flying types resided. I remembered that there were some very dangerous Pidgeot and Fearow here. I was an electric type, but that didn't stop me from being scared of giant, hungry, birds.

In the meantime, Nido and I went to go beat up some Rattata on Route Two, the pathway between Viridian City. An old man stopped us, saying that this was private property and all, and how he wouldn't move unless he got his coffee blah blah blah, but all Nido and I had to do was ooze poison from his horn and crackle my cheeks, respectively.

He moved all right.

We defeated a Caterpie, three Rattata, four Pidgey, and two Mankey before Red came. He showed us his new merchandise - a small tomahawk, strong but light, a foldable tent that could fit in his pocket, and a book on bug-types.

He wanted to catch something good, like a Scyther or a Pinsir, but that would be incredibly hard - they weren't exactly the push-over type of Pokemon.

And we walked in.

* * *

The first thing that hit me was the stench.

It reeked of honey and, what was that? Shedding? I didn't know.

We walked a mile or so without much event - no Scyther and no Pinsir, and almost no battles. We faced the occasional rowdy Weedle and Caterpie, and we came across a couple of hobbiest bug catchers, that again, only had Weedle and Caterpie. Oh wait, one of them had a Metapod. Such variety.

Finally, it started to get dark, and Red shared his thoughts: to set up camp and read about the forest a little bit.

Nido and I made the fire while Red set up the tent. He was surprisingly good at it, and the inside of the tent felt all cushiony and soft - kind of like a giant "blanket" as Red called it.

We read the part on how to attract certain Pokemon. For Scyther, they asked to lay a dead, headless Pidgey, Spearow, or Poliwag body on top of a tree. Only the mantis like Scyther would be appetized by the entrails and gorge in, giving yourself some time.

That was absolutely a no.

We checked out how to attract Pinsir. You had to leave small, crunchable little metal "kernels," around the forest. After finishing the snack the Pinsir would go to sleep, making it impossibly easy to catch.

The thing is, we didn't have any of this so called "metal."

So no powerful bug type Pokemon for now. The most we could settle for was a Caterpie or Weedle. No, not even a Weedle. If it grew to become a Beedrill, the slightest annoyance or irritation could put it in a frenzy. Meaning if a Pokemon went into a frenzy, it would probably kill you.

We're just like that.

We went to sleep, hoping for better luck tomorrow.

* * *

Running along the occasional bug catcher, we battled our way through the forest, until we got to a lake.

Red and Nidoran immediately jumped in, utterly enjoying themselves in the water while I sat on the water's edge.

Red noticed this and tried to taunt me in, asking if I was scared of a little water.

'Calm yourself. If you throw a thundershock, you'll kill him. Nido too.'

Instead, I shocked a nearby tree with a dead branch, causing it to fall. I turned to Red and Nido, looking for a look of awe, but instead, I was met with a look of horror.

Red immediately dived under water and didn't come back up. Oh well. I turned around to meet a - Be-Beedril.

So I did what my instincts told me to.

I launched thundershocks like crazy, hitting the Beedrill right in front of me and other Beedrill too.

I must have knocked their nest down when I knocked the branch down. I should've known. Red just told me last night that dead branches on perfectly healthy trees showed that there was a Beedrill's nest there, leeching off of the tree's life.

I was careful not to hit the water with my thundershocks - otherwise, bye bye Nido and Red.

I managed to ward them off with a double team thundershock, causing a huge circle of electric energy that fried those bugs into a crisp.

Pikachu, one, stupid bugs, zero.

* * *

**And how was that folks? Be sure to favorite, follow, and/or review! It really means a lot and it only takes thirty seconds. Help a guy out.**

**And I don't own Pokemon.**


End file.
